Umbrella in the Rain
by Just Another Fangirl
Summary: When Kagome is stuck home alone on a rainy day with a cold, everyone's favorite hanyou comes to keep her company, but is it really as unwanted as she makes it out to be? Hmmn...
1. Welcome Home!

Hello all, J.A.F here how is everyone? I have a question, what the hell is up with all the death stories? When I left everyone was writing cute stories that were sweet and..and... and why are there no more Blankets? It's like I left for a few months, come back and not only has everyone turned morbid and suicidal (yes, I've seen ones about suicide... what's the deal with that anyway...?) As I was saying, Blanket stories were the best thing to ever happen to the world, how dare you stop writing them. As for you people writing about death, I have an interesting idea for a story title and summary, ok, what do you think about this: Title: The bloody death of the people bleeding and being stabbed who are also suicidal Summary: This story is about how Inuyasha and crew turn suicidal and bleed a lot through the whole ordeal until eventually everyone is dead and are bloody and stuff, and they're bleeding so bad that their arms fall off, and then they bleed some more, hey did I mention there's blood. Rated BV for bloody violence. Couples: IY and his sword, Kagome and her arrows, Sango and her boomerang, Miroku and his staff, and Shippo and a fork.  
  
P.S. If anyone actually does this, not only will I LMAO but I'll also than you in my next update and suggest that people read every store you've ever wrote, I'll even put you on my favorites list... isn't that a good prize ; On with the story....  
  
Kagome looked up at the sky... raining again like it had been for the last two weeks, why now, why did it have to rain when she finally had a chance to come home and catch up with schoolwork. It wasn't that she disliked it when it rained, on the contrary she found it quite relaxing and peaceful, it was just the fact that every time it rained for long periods of time she always somehow managed to get sick. She had had a cold for the last five days but refused to let that get in her way she had to go to school, she had to get her work done. To make matters worse, when she had arrived home from the feudal ages she discovered a note that read:  
  
Kagome,  
  
Grandpa and I have to go visit your aunt and uncle who are having some financial troubles in Taiyuan, Sota's staying with some friends and he took Buyou with him, well be back soon.  
Love,  
Mom and Grandpa P.S. I bought a new first aid kit for You since I noticed the one you are Currently using is running a bit low on suppies, it's in the cabnet below the sink in the bathroom upstairs. Say hi to Inuyasha for me.  
  
'That's mom for you,' Kagome thought to herself. ' Always thinking ahead.' She put her hand out in front of her to check if there were any signs of the rain letting up, as she had suspected, there were not. Kagome climbed the stairs to the family shrine, tapping her umbrella on the steep and taking off her shoes before entering. The moment she entered there were two golden eyes waiting to greet her. "aaaaahhhhh," Kagome yelled as she fell backward and hit the floor. "What are you doing here, I thought I told you I'd have to stay home for awhile and catch up on things, and it's only been two weeks." She pushed herself off the floor still looking a bit irritated as Inuyasha stood there now looking a little irritated himself. "Well, two weeks is long enough, and besides it's boring just sitting around with that stupid monk and Sango constantly fighting." "Well you should have tried to stop them than." "I did, why do you think I'm here, they told me that if I was that bored to come get you so we can get going." "Well, I can't I have school, and besides, there's nobody here so..." "I know." Said Inuyasha matter-o-factly. "Wait, how do you know?" Kagome asked walking into he kitchen and putting a kettle of water on the stove.

"Well, when I got her I didn't smell anyone, and it was unusually quite for your house so I just sat here trying to understand the directions to cook Ramen, then I head footstep coming toward the porch and..." "Wait, don't tell me you answered the door." Kagome groaned heaving a sigh of worry and then asking the dreaded question, "So who was it?" "It was that damn hobo, he wanted to give you this book," he said holding up her World History book with confusion, "I told him you weren't here and then slammed the door, I think he was trying to say something to me about so project thing, but I couldn't hear him after the door was shut. How does he know where you live anyway?"

Inuyasha asked getting angry at the thought of another guy knowing where his Kagome's home was. "Well, you'd think you'd remember the way to get to someone's house that you've walked home before." Kagome blurted out before realizing what she was doing. "WHAT!?!" Inuyasha yelled as the whistle on the kettle began to sound to alert that it was hot enough and that tea was ready. "What do you mean he walked you home before?!" "Well, I mean boys walk girls home all the time here." She said walking over to the stove and turning off the heat. "So, that doesn't mean you have to!" He said slamming his fist on the table causing the teacups Kagome had set out to rattle on their time sauces. "Stop yelling, I can hear you just fine, and don't hit the table like that, you'll make the tea spill over."

She said raising her voice a little while attempting to pour the hot tea into the recently assaulted teacups. "I'll yell if I want to damn it, I don't care what time period it is. It's just not safe to have guys you can't trust know where you live." 'Wait a minute,' Kagome thought to herself, 'What gave him the idea that she couldn't trust him, and what made him think he had the right to tell her who she could walk with and who she couldn't.' "Ok Inuyasha," Kagome said calmly, "In that case, you can't come here anymore. As a matter of fact, I don't think you should be here right now. It's not safe for me to have someone know where I live, let alone be in my house that I can't trust."  
  
Well, what did you think, cute huh? I thought in the middle it was starting to get a bit overwhelming and kinda boring so I had them start a fight. I'll update soon for those of you who come back for more. And as for the others who didn't like it, everyone is entitled to his or her own opinions I shall not lash out if you didn't like it. ::grabs voodoo dolls:: I will however say chants and curses wishing death upon your home and those who dwell in it... Have a Jazzy Day.


	2. Are you ok?

Hello everyone, J.A.F signing in . Sorry for not updating for a while ; you all know how it goes right: school, home, friends, movies, and annoying people who call you with nothing to talk about... that sort of thing. Plus, I know most of you really could care less but I'm going to tell you anyway... I DYED MY HAIR LIGHT BROWN! See told you you wouldn't care. Anyway, Did any of you go out and write any "Blankets?" And no more death stories I hope... Hnn... oh yeah don't forget, Inuyasha next Saturday is one where his hair turns black (for those of you in the U.S.) and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban(again in the U.S.) comes out June 4 XD. If you don't like Harry Potter then this information doesn't concern you (not meant to be rude or insulting, if it is, I'm sorry) So I guess on with the story then...  
  
"What do you mean I have to go?!" Inuyasha yelled hitting the table and spilling his cup of tea so that it began dripping off the edge onto the floor. "Now look what you've done!" Kagome said, becoming angry, and began to clean up the spill with a wash rage, which was conveniently sitting on the counter. "Honestly do you have to make a mess? I simple asked you to leave I don't need this right now." She was now sure that if this went on for much longer her tea too would wind up on the floor, so on her way over to the sink to wring out the rage she grabbed her cup and placed it in the sink. "Hey I made the mess, what makes you think you have to clean it up?!" "Oh, here we go again, why can't you just let people help you?!" "Because I'd rather do things for myself!" "Look," Kagome said stomping toward Inuyasha who was now no longer sitting in his seat, " I said twice so this is the last time I'm saying it. GET OU--" BAM! She hit the floor. "Kagome?!?" Inuyasha said bending over to observe the now unconscious girl. He lifted her up and carried her to her room, where he set her on the bed and after feeling her forehead placed a cold wash rage that was conveniently located in the bathroom on her head. After about fifteen minutes of Inuyasha pacing, Kagome stirred. "Uhnn.." Blinking she quickly adjusted her eyes to find that she was in her room. "What happened?" She said attempting to sit up but failing. "You passed out. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" "I'm not, I'm fine, see." She said sitting up swinging her legs over the bed, and standing for about two seconds before she found herself falling straight forward into Inuyasha's chest. "You were saying..." He scoffed as he held her by the arms in a standing position. "Well, ok, maybe I am sick, but that doesn't change the fact that you over reacted and I still want you out." "Fine then, you can take care of your own damn self if that's how you're going to be!" At that he released her to fall to the floor and went over to the window. "Wait!" Kagome yelled pushing herself into a wavering standing position. "I'm sorry, don't leave." Inuyasha turned and walked over to her as she once again lost balance finding herself "falling" for him again. "Fine, I'll stay but it's only because you're not in goof health." He said getting a bright red blush across his face as he lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, what do I do now?" He asked after depositing her onto her bed again and standing to survey his sick "patient". "well, let's see, you can: go get my home work from downstair, make dinner, do the dishes, put the dishes away of course, sweep the kitchen, clean the mirrors, I would have you vacuum but you'd never figure that out, and of yeah, could you fluff my pillow?"  
  
I know what you're thinking, Poor Inuyasha. And it's true when people are sick they suddenly think they're the almighty ruler and you're their personal servant there to answer to their every whim. Also, I have a question, what's the difference between passing out and fainting? I know, I know it's stupid but I really don't know the difference. A little help if you please. Another thing, if this chapter bored you I'm sorry I'm a little sleep deprived at the moment so...yea, I promise to liven up the next chapter really I do. So don't loose faith in me I just tried to make this more shoujou-ish and the average "Oh, I'm all weak and can't stand on my own, I'll just fall into your manly chest over and over again." Type of chapter. (I know we've all read something alone those lines at least once right?...right?) Well, as always, Have a Jazzy Day!


End file.
